


The Run and Go

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [11]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third time she's left him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

It's 2 A.M. when Toby wakes up, hazy from the dream he had. It takes him a while to figure out that his bed is empty, missing exactly one Happy. He sweeps his hand over where she had laid. The barest hint of heat lingers. She must have left an hour ago, give or take.

Toby groans, pulling the blanket over his head. This is the third time they've slept together. This is also the third time Happy bailed in the middle of the night. He feels guilty but knew this was just how she was: afraid of intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Quintus for someone that doesn't ship them very often. I think this is another one of those drabbles I might expand on eventually. The fears of codependency, especially in relationships, are familiar to me- but I do wonder if that would be a case of imposing myself on a character that doesn't have the same feelings....
> 
> This fic is brought to you by the song ['The Run and Go' by Twenty One Pilots. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGbraQdkct8)


End file.
